Even
by Naidenn
Summary: Traduction de Magicallioness. Harry et Draco sont piégés à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie par ce qui serait l'équivalent d'une bombe. Collés ensemble dans une seule pièce, ils doivent trouver le moyen de passer outre leur différence, désactiver la bombe, attraper le coupable... Oh! Et ne pas mourir d'ennui.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Magicallioness

**Traductrice : **Naidenn

**Titre :** Even

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Mystery & Romance

**Pairings :** Harry & Draco, Ron & Hermione

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appertiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'intrigue est la propriété de l'auteur.

**Note de Magicallioness :** Bonjour ! Si vous voulez me joindre pour me laisser une review ou tout simplement pour me parler de l'histoire, voici où vous pouvez vous adresser : daantjebolink hotmail . com (sans espaces). Enjoy ! :)

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour,bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que ce fut le cas pour moi. :) Pour ce qui est des reviews, si les écrire en anglais vous dérange, adressez-les moi, je transmettrais.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

Prologue

L'alarme du Ministère était stridente, comme un hurlement d'hippogriffe descendant su ciel dans une répétition infinie, et Harry Potter faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas se couvrir les oreilles de ses mains. Cela lui aurait donné un air plutôt indigne, surtout pour un Auror. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait généralement de l'impression qu'il donnait aux gens – étant ce qu'il était – mais sa compagnie actuelle le forçait à changer son comportement habituel. Il voulait pas avoir l'air indigne devant Draco Malfoy.

''Merlin, ne peuvent-ils pas trouver une façon plus normale de signaler un cas d'urgence? Un qui ne me détruirait pas les tympans? Honnêtement, cet endroit est sensé être la meilleure institution sorcière de Grande-Bretagne et c'est le mieux qu'ils peuvent faire?'' Draco Malfoy lança un regard noir à Harry, comme s'il était personnellement responsable de leur situation actuelle. Enfin bref, rien de nouveau.

Harry décida d'ignorer la dernière tentative de Malfoy pour l'agacer, feignant de se foutre comme de sa première chemise de ce bruit désagréable, et préféra se concentrer à la place sur le chahut présent à l'extérieur de la salle des opérations du Ministère.

On pouvait entendre de l'autre côté de la grande porte en bois des pas hâtifs, mixés avec le bruit des chaises raclant sur le sol et celui de portes claquant contre les murs comme si elles avaient été ouverte trop fortement; les occupant des bureaux ne faisaient pas attention à cela dans leur empressement de sortir. Harry présuma qu'il était clair pour tout le monde dans le Minisère qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un exercice.

''Combien de temps ça va prendre? Demanda une voix traînante dans son dos. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.'' Ce simple son faisait grincer les dents d'Harry. Ou peut-être était-ce le caractère totalement égocentrique de la remarque... Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, après tout l'effet était le même. Harry se retourna, faisant face à cette épine à son pied dont il semblait ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser. La posture de Malfoy conduit sa contrariété à un niveau supérieur encore : il était là, assis sur la grande table ronde, entre deux chaises en chêne finement ornementées, les jambes croisées et son coude posé sur l'une d'elle, sa main soutenant ainsi son menton. Il était la parfaite représentation de l'ennui.

''Par les couilles de Merlin Malfoy, il y a un sort sur cette porte ! Je ne sais pas actuellement de quelle sorte, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment amical. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver si l'un d'entre nous la franchissait. Et étant donné que nous n'avons ni cheminée, ni zone de transplanage ici, il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre que les Aurors trouvent un autre moyen de communiquer avec nous.'' Harry se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant de quatre ans mais franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Malfoy l'avait bien mérité pour son comportement narcissique et 'Je suis trop bien pour toi'.

''Magnifique, considérant l'efficacité moyenne d'une équipe d'Aurors, on en a pour l'éternité. Et bien sûr, tu as eu la bonne idée de mettre le Ministère entier en état d'alerte, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde a dû rejoindre le site d'évacuation qui lui est désigné et s'identifier, et après le Ministre va devoir annoncer que le Ministère est sans danger, que les Aurors peuvent entrer, bla, bla, bla... On va rester ici pendant des heures.'' Geint Malfoy en décroisant ses jambes pour se glisser sur le sol tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

''Oui, probablement, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire et rendre ça un peu plus supportable pour nous deux, j'apprécierais !'' Harry leva les yeux au ciel et avança pour faire face à la porte. C'était une solide barrière en bois entre la salle des opérations et le reste du Ministère, mais depuis l'arrivée d'Harry ce matin-là, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Il s'agissait maintenant d'un obstacle potentiellement dangereux entre eux et le reste du monde et surtout un ébranlement pour le monde sorcier que de savoir que quelqu'un avait pu placer un charme au milieu du quartier général des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie. Un charme puissant. Harry pouvait presque sentir le bourdonnement magique alors qu'il s'approchait, et les poils de ses mains et de ses avant-bras se hérissaient, conséquence de l'électricité statique que le sortilège dégageait. Il tira sa baguette magique de l'intérieur de sa robe d'Auror et commença à lancer quelques sorts de détection basiques.

Il était d'ailleurs amusant que leur habit de travail soit encore appelé 'une robe'; après la défaite de Voldemort, le Ministère s'était vu octroyer une réforme dans le but de travailler de façon plus fusionnelle avec les gouvernements moldus, et avait ainsi supprimé toutes ces choses démodées qui aurait freiné l'ascension du sorcier dans le monde moderne d'aujourd'hui. Évidemment cela avait seulement servi à augmenter le nombre de bureaucrates, mais il y avait aussi de bons côtés. Comme par exemple la nouvelle tenue des Aurors, qui ressemblait maintenant à un uniforme : pantalon et veste chics – chemise non-fournie – ainsi que tout un tas de gadgets magiques bien pratiques. Il y en avait aussi des non-magiques, tels que l'étui à baguette en cuir, qu'on pouvait attacher au niveau du bras, de la hanche et de la poitrine à l'aide d'une courroie. Harry avait choisi une sangle pour la poitrine en plus de celle standard pour le bras. Il pouvait ainsi plus ou moins cacher sa baguette si nécessaire.

''Potter, es-tu idiot ou juste complètement fou?'' Attaqua de nouveau la voix dans le dos d'Harry. Les dent de l'Auror grincèrent d'agacement, mais il l'ignora superbement. ''Tu vas finir par nous faire exploser tous les deux si tu continues à agiter ta baguette comme un attardé de première année.''

''On ne peut pas désarmer un sort si on ne sait pas ce que c'est Malfoy. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre?'' Harry estimait honnêtement qu'il avait bien le droit à l'équivalent d'une année entière de points pour sa retenue. Si Malfoy poussait le bouchon encore plus loin, il ne pourrait pas être tenu pour responsable s'il ensorcelait ce bâtard, il serait complètement et tout à fait justifié.

''Je propose que nous attendions que ton équipe de losers se montre et conduise que qu'ils appellent si risiblement une 'enquête'. Au moins, ce sera eux que ça fera sauter dans le processus si ils se gourent, pas moi.'' Exposa Malfoy, se penchant en arrière en prenant appui sur ses paumes et en recroisant les jambes (au niveau des chevilles cette fois-ci). Harry souhaita avec ferveur que l'autre homme dans la pièce meurt d'une combustion spontanée, mais il n'eut pas cette chance.

''Ferme-la Malfoy, ou je jure devant Dieu que je place un _silencio_ sur toi !'' Finalement, Malfoy réagit bien à la combinaison de la menace et de la baguette pointée contre sa gorge. Ou en tout cas, ça le fit taire. Harry profita de cette aubaine pour retourner à son travail sur la porte.

De longues minutes de silence passèrent alors que Harry enchaînait sort de détection sur sort de détection et assit derrière lui, Malfoy le regardait, les lèvres pincées dans une grimace de désapprobation, une rayure rosâtre au milieu du marbre de sa peau. Mais ce rictus se transforma peu à peu en sourire satisfait lorsque Harry abandonna dans un soupir de frustration.

''Rien?'' Demanda Malfoy, et ce mot sonnait presque plein d'espoir, étant juste un peu trop aigue pour une question neutre. Harry le remarqua grâce aux nombreuses années passées à travailler avec lui, et qui l'avaient rendu apte à analyser sa voix. Enfin, 'travailler avec lui' n'était pas exactement la façon dont il aurait fallu dire ça. Il obligeait plus Malfoy à examiner des potions quand il en avait besoin dans une de ses affaires, et la réticence de l'analyste à partager ses découvertes – bien que le Ministère lui ait préciser qu'il devait coopérer avec les Aurors à tout moment – avait entraîné Harry à écouter l'attaque et le tremblement de la voix de Malfoy autant que ses mots – même probablement plus.

''Beaucoup de choses, mais aucune que je comprends.'' Répondit-il mécontent, les sourcils froncés en une ligne noire au-dessus de ses yeux verts. Il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la nature du charme avec lequel il traitait pour relever l'apparente joie de Malfoy devant son échec.

''J'imagine bien que tu ne comprends pas.'' Mais bien sûr, Malfoy trouvait toujours le moyen de l'embêter un peu plus.

''Maintenant écoute-moi bien espèce d'imbécile égocentrique. Je suis en train d'essayer de nous sortir de ce bordel et je ne te vois pas faire quoi que ce soit !'' Harry fit volte-face rageusement, puis se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas pu trouver une meilleure réplique que celle-là. Il était maintenant habitué à ses incessantes disputes avec Malfoy et il avait normalement un meilleur répondant. Il conclu rapidement que c'était parce qu'il avait des choses plus importantes en tête, comme ce sort qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

''Et risquer d'exploser? Bien sûr que non !'' Fit Malfoy en se poussant de la table pour s'étirer langoureusement. Harry résista à la forte envie de s'arracher les cheveux face à l'exaspérante attitude je m'en foutiste de Malfoy, tira une chaise à lui et l'enfourcha. Il croisa ses bras sur le dossier, appuya son menton dessus et regarda la porte gravement, tentant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry tomba presque de sa chaise quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il essaya de retrouver son équilibre et de sortir l'appareil – qui jouait le dernier hit des Bizarr' Sisters de plus en plus fort – de sa poche en même temps. Le résultat n'était pas très glorieux mais il réussi finalement à décrocher.

''Harry, est-ce que tout va bien?'' Demanda la voix d'Hermione dans son oreille.

''Salut Mione. Oui, on va bien. Le Ministère a fini d'évacuer J'aimerais sortir de cette pièce le plus vite possible.'' Dis Harry à son amie en faisant les cent pas.

''Quoi, tu n'aimes pas la proximité Malfoyenne?'' Son ton était amusé, ce qui fit grimacer Harry.

''C'est atroce. Alors, quelle est la situation?''

''L'évacuation s'est terminée, mais toi et Malfoy manquiez évidemment à l'appel. Un sortilège de localisation nous a permis de vous situer dans la salle des opérations, ce ne nous laissait aucun moyen magique pour vous contacter. Mais Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé?''Demanda Hermione, et la peau d'Harry se vit prendre une jolie couleur rouge.

''Euh, je n'y ai pas pensé.'' Admit-il timidement. Il grimaça une nouvelle fois quand son amie soupira.

''Oh Harry... Bon, peut importe maintenant. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.'' Ordonna la jeune femme. Harry, heureux d'échapper à un des fameux sermons de sa meilleure amie se dépêcha de tout expliquer.

''Tu sais l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille, la famille moldue attaquée? J'ai laissé une potion à analyser pour Malfoy et j'ai reçu ce matin une note où il me disais qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose et que nous devrions nous rencontrer dans la salle des opérations.'' Harry leva la main pour intimer le silence à Malfoy qui commençait à protester derrière lui et accéléra la fin de son histoire, sortant les mots aussi vite que possible pour finir avant d'être interrompu de nouveau par son camarade d'infortune. ''Quand je suis arrivé, Malfoy était déjà là. J'ai senti quelque chose en traversant la porte, alors j'ai regardé et j'ai trouvé un puissant charme dessus – un charme puissant et pas du tout amical. J'ai donc enclenché le code rouge comme le demande le protocole, et j'ai attendu la fin de l'évacuation et le contact des Aurors. Quoi Malfoy? Je suis au téléphone !'' Demanda Harry en plaçant la main sur le micro de téléphone et se tournant vers la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce. Son mécontentement se dissipa quand il remarqua que Malfoy était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et qu'il semblait inquiet.

''Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de mot.'' Dit-il brusquement, et le ton de sa voix poussa Harry à le croire. ''J'ai reçu une note de toi qui me disait que tu avais des questions à propos de la potion et que tu voulais me rencontrer ici.''

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que ça prenait.

''Harry?'' La voix inquiète d'Hermione résonna à travers l'écouteur du mobile. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?''

''Malfoy dit qu'il ne m'a jamais envoyé de note, mais qu'il en a reçu une de moi que je n'ai pas envoyée. Soit il ment, soit quelqu'un nous a tendu un piège.'' Résuma-t-il sommairement. Il lança un regard à Malfoy qui avait lui aussi commencé à faire les cent pas devant la table qu'il occupait si impudemment juste une demie-heure plus tôt. Il semblait vraiment énervé que Harry pense qu'il puisse mentir. Harry se retourna vers la porte pour masquer son sourire satisfait.

''Harry, penses-tu qu'il mente?'' Demanda Hermione prudemment. L'Auror y réfléchi un moment. Malfoy le haïssait, il haïssait être obligé de travailler pour le ministère depuis la défaite de Voldemort, mais il n'était pas stupide. Même s'il avait voulu que quelque chose arrive à Harry, il ne se serait jamais enfermé lui aussi dans la pièce. En plus, il semblait aussi anxieux que lui.

''Ça n'a pas d'importance Mione. Je dois prendre en compte toutes les options tu le sais bien.'' Répondit-il à la place de ce qu'il venait de penser. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse à la question, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus. C'était la vérité – c'était une attaque contre le Ministère et peut-être contre sa vie et/ou celle de Malfoy qui mènerait à une enquête dès que Kingsley Shacklebolt en entenderait parler – et un bon Auror ne regarde que les preuves, sans tenir compte de ses propres conclusions et suspicions. Harry sut qu'Hermione avait compris qu'il évitait de répondre à la question quand elle soupira. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la tromper.

''D'accord Harry. Je vais informer Kingsley de la situation tout de suite. Je te préviendrais dès qu'il y aura des nouvelles. Et Harry? Fais attention?''

Harry promit, dit au revoir, raccrocha et rangea son portable dans son pantalon. Il avait à peine fini que Malfoy commençait à parler.

''Alors comme ça je mens?'' L'accusation était sous-jacente, et celui qui l'avait lancé était nerveux, limite paranoïaque et avait arrêté ses pas juste devant Harry. Il le regardait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le menton relevé pour le rendre plus grand. Ce qui était – d'après Harry – plutôt inutile étant donné qu'il était de toute façon le plus grand des deux, bien que de peu.

''Je dois considérer toutes les options possibles Malfoy et en ce moment, toi mentant est une options.'' Répondit calmement Harry, son expérience avec des suspects en colère outrepassant son aversion pour Malfoy.

''Vraiment? Et toi alors? Tu pourrais tout autant être celui qui ment !'' La colère de Malfoy était justifiée, et cela donnait à Harry la forte impression qu'il disait la vérité. Mais cela restait insignifiant. Harry savait parfaitement que Malfoy était enclin à se méfier de lui et qu'encourager ce comportement chez la seule autre personne de la pièce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ai eu, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix.

''C'est une option que _tu_ dois garder à l'esprit.''

Ouf! Enfin fini le prologue! J'ai appris à mes dépens qu'il était plus facile de lire quelque chose en anglais que de le traduire en essayant de le rendre le pus français possible. Mais bon, je n'abandonnerais pas! *^*


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Magicallioness

**Traductrice : **Naidenn

**Titre :** Even

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Mystery & Romance

**Pairings :** Harry & Draco, Ron & Hermione

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appertiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'intrigue est la propriété de l'auteur.

**Note de Magicallioness :** Bonjour ! Si vous voulez me joindre pour me laisser une review ou tout simplement pour me parler de l'histoire, voici où vous pouvez vous adresser : daantjebolink hotmail arobase . com (sans espaces). Enjoy ! :)

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour,bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que ce fut le cas pour moi. :) Pour ce qui est des reviews, si les écrire en anglais vous dérange, adressez-les moi, je transmettrais.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

Chapitre 1 : Mutual ennemies

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry devenait agité et plus Malfoy sentait l'irritation monter. Quand Hermione appela enfin, la tension dans la salle des opérations du Ministère était telle que si quelqu'un avait osé rentrer à l'intérieur, il aurait sûrement terminé traumatisé.

''Mione? S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu appelles parce que les Aurors vont ouvrir cette porte d'une minute à l'autre !'' Bredouilla Harry, entièrement conscient du ton désespéré de sa voix. Mais être enfermé dans la même pièce que Malfoy n'était définitivement pas bon pour sa santé. Il voyait donc aucune raison au fou rire d'Hermione.

''Je suis désolée Harry. Je t'appelle pour te dire que le Ministre vient juste d'autoriser les Aurors à rentrer dans le Ministère, ils devraient bientôt arriver. Kingsley m'a demandé de t'informer que tout ce bazar était maintenant une enquête officielle, et qu'étant donné que tu es le seul Auror dans la pièce, tu la diriges.'' Expliqua Hermione.

''J'aurais dû m'y attendre.'' Soupira Harry. Être à la tête d'une enquête depuis une salle sans matériel _et_ un Malfoy à l'intérieur n'allait pas être facile. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait... ''J'ai jeté tout les sorts de détection que je connais sur cette sale porte, mais ça n'a rien donné, juste un assortiment de signatures magiques mélangées.

''Harry ! Tu as utilisée de la magie sur un sort inconnu? Tu aurais pu être blessé !'' La colère d'Hermione était justifiée, Harry le savait. C'est pourquoi il accepta la réprimande sans sourciller.

"J'ai attendu que le Ministère soit vide alors personne n'aurait pu être blessé. Les sorts de détections doivent être jetés à certains points (_ici je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction_), j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure option que nous avions." Expliqua-t-il calmement. Hermione avait toujours été de loin la plus intelligente d'entre eux, mais Harry ne s'était pas élevé chez les Aurors aussi rapidement uniquement grâce à son courage griffondorien.

''J'imagine que tu as raison Harry, mais en tant qu'amie, je me réserve le droit de ne pas aimer ça.'' Harry sourit contre le téléphone, sachant parfaitement avec quelle entêtement Hermione pouvait les surprotéger quand elle les pensait en danger.

''D'accord. Tiens-moi au courant.''Dit-il, coupant rapidement leur conversation alors qu'il entendait du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était plutôt étrange après le silence qui avait régné dans le Ministère tout ce temps.

"Potter? Potter vous êtes là?" Résonna la voix bourrue de Kingsley à travers la porte, les épais panneaux de bois étant inefficaces face à la puissance vocale de l'homme.

"Oui Monsieur. Malfoy est là aussi, Monsieur. J'ai utilisé tous les sorts de détection que je connaissais sur la porte, mais sans succès. Les signatures magiques sont brouillées.'' Répondit Harry avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Malfoy.

"Kingsley? Kingsley! Vous me faîtes sortir d'ici vous entendez? Potter essaie de me faire exploser!" En disant cela, Malfoy semblait plus ennuyé qu'effrayé.

"Malfoy, ressaisissez-vous! C'est quoi cette idiotie comme quoi Potter voudrait vous faire sauter?" Kingsley ne paraissait pas vraiment amusé par l'accusation lancée contre son meilleur élément.

"Les sorts détection! Il auraient pu déclencher n'importe quoi sur cette porte!" Cria Malfoy en retour, haussant le ton pour compenser le fait que Kingsley ne le croyait pas vraiment.

"Les sorts de détection n'aurait pu se faire qu'avec vous toujours à l'intérieur de la pièce de toute façon. Il n'est pas question pour l'un d'entre vous de partir tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que ce sortilège fait exactement. Granger commence l'analyse dès maintenant donc vous serez sortis avant que vous ne commenciez à vous battre en duel!" Gronda Kingsley à travers la porte, faisant reculer Malfoy jusqu'à la table.

"Merci Monsieur, nous apprécions." Reprit Harry, fermement campé sur ses jambes devant la porte. "Hermione m'a apprit que je serais à la tête de l'enquête, mais j'aurais besoin pour ça d'un équipement, et il faut que nous trouvions un meilleur moyen de communication que crier à travers cette porte."

"Accepté. Je vais chercher Parkinson du département de la communication, et je demanderais à Granger de chercher en priorité quelle sorte de magie peut être utilisée autour du sort. Accrochez-vous, Potter, Malfoy." Sur ce, on put entendre les pas de Kingsley s'éloigner en direction du vestibule. Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et grogna à l'idée de savoir Parkinson impliquée dans tous ce foutoir. Elle n'était pas plus une partisante de Voldemort que Malfoy, mais le fait qu'il avait contribué à la capture de ses parents rendait leur relation... et bien, _tendue_, et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

"Et bien il finalement une personne compétente travaillant sur ce cas." Conclu Malfoy, clairement heureux que son ancienne camarade d'école et bonne amie prenne part à l'investigation. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il fixait la porte. Mai il releva la tête, son raisonnement dérangé quand Malfoy lui barra la vue et se mit - enfin - à inspecter la porte.

"Admirable, le Prince de Serpentard a finalement de faire grâce de son regard à la porte. C'est bon, tu as réussi à dépasser ta peur d'exploser?" Ne put s'empêcher de railler Harry. Malfoy ne se retourna pas, en fait il ne donna même pas l'impression d'avoir entendu, mais il répondit.

"Grandis Potter, on est plus à Poudlard, je ne suis pas le Prince de Serpentard. Et bien sûr que j'ai peur d'exploser, il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas l'être." Harry ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait réagit comme un gamin, et encore moins que la peur de Malfoy était justifiée. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était heureux de la situation. Il était simplement tellement habitué à ce genre de dangers qu'il avait développé une réaction automatique, passer outre sa peur.

"Potter, je sais que tu as lancé tous les sorts que tu connaissais sur cette porte, mais t'es-tu intéressé à ça?" Demanda soudainement Malfoy en s'agenouillant pour regarder de plus près le sol. Harry se braqua.

"Bien sûr que j'ai regardé! Mais il n'y a rien à voir. Le sort est présent sur l'entièreté de la porte, il n'est pas attaché à un seul point." Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident, tandis que Malfoy continuait son inspection.

"Peut-être pas, mais il y a une potion sur le seuil." Répliqua l'ancien Prince de Serpentard. Gardant difficilement l'équilibre à l'aide de mains posées sur ses genoux, il se retourna vers Harry.

"Quoi?" L'Auror se précipita sur ses genoux, ignorant le sort qui hérissait ses cheveux, et fixa le point que Malfoy lui montrait. On pouvait voir une ligne bleu pâle courant devant la porte, puis disparaissant dessous, comme si une sorte de fluide avait séché et laisser une marque sur le plancher. Harry regarda Malfoy et reçu comme un petit choc électrique quand il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches, mais il l'ignora.

"Tu sais ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il à la place. Malfoy secoua la tête et retourna aux marques sur le sol, ne semblant pas dérangé par leur proximité.

"Non, mais je peux te dire ça : c'est en quelque sorte lié avec le sort." Il répondit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la table ronde. "Et ce sort est mauvais, il fait se hérisser mes cheveux."

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, son attention toujours concentrée sur les restes de potion devant lui, mais il se leva brusquement lorsque les mots de Malfoy firent leur chemin dans son esprit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Demanda-t-il en sortant de nouveau sa baguette. Les yeux de Malfoy regardèrent le bout de bois avec suspicion et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table pour vérifier une autre chose en bois de la pièce ne tentait pas de le menacer. Elle semblait sans danger, mais il s'en écarta prudemment pour plus de sécurité.

"J'ai dis que ce sort était mauvais" Répéta-t-il. Mais Harry secoua la tête, réduisant doucement la distance entre eux, la baguette maintenant pointée sur le torse de Malfoy. L'analyste de potions déglutit. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir des baguettes pointées sur lui, spécialement lorsqu'elles étaient tenues par des sorciers très puissants qui ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup.

"Que mes cheveux se hérissaient?" Cette réponse ressemblait plus à une question, quelque peu grinçante dû à la peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et finir, en plus d'être enfermé dans la même pièce qu'Harry Potter, ensorcelé comme le dernier des moldus.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..." Murmura Harry pour lui-même. Il lança un sort sur Malfoy qui laissa ce dernier tressaillant, soulagé et confus, tout ça dans une rapide succession. Harry ne pu empêcher un rictus moqueur de prendre place sur son visage devant la peur qu'affichait Malfoy.

"Est-ce que tu viens de lire ma signature magique?" Demanda Malfoy, légèrement indigné. En fait, il a fait le droit de l'être, se dit Harry. Lire la signature magique de quelqu'un était considéré comme une infraction à la vie privée, et les Aurors demandait habituellement la permission de le faire, par pure courtoisie. Mais Harry se fichait de la vie privée de Malfoy et de ne pas être courtois envers lui.

"Effectivement." Reconnu-t-il. Puis il lança un nouveau sort de détection sur la porte."Aha, c'est donc ça..." Marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers Malfoy qui le regardait comme si des oreilles d'ânes lui avaient poussé sur la tête. "Sais-tu lancer le sort de détection que je viens juste de faire Malfoy?"

"_Revelo_? Bien sûr, c'est un des plus basiques!" Ce fut au tour de Draco de se braquer, mais Harry l'ignora.

"Bien. Maintenant, lis ma signature magique et lance un _Revelo_ sur la porte." Ordonna-t-il. Et Malfoy, à son crédit, ne protesta pas et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Harry sentit la magie de Malfoy courir sur lui alors que le sort de lecture révélait sa signature magique, et il fut choquer de la sentir douce et consolante. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle soit tranchante, froide, comme Malfoy lui-même, mais pas ainsi. Et lorsque la magie de l'autre homme se retira, il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever sa couverture par un froid matin d'hiver.

Malfoy, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte de l'effet que sa magie avait sur Harry, se retourna et lança le sort. Le résultat le fit froncer les sourcils et il se retourna vers Harry.

"Ça correspond hein?" Voulu-t-il savoir. Malfoy hocha la tête. "Et bien la tienne aussi."

"Quoi? Le sort a été placé pour nos deux signatures magiques?" La question de Malfoy était remplie d'autant d'admiration que d'incrédulité et Harry était un peu mécontent de se rendre compte qu'il se sentait pareil. Entrelacer une signature magique dans le déclencheur d'un sort était extrêmement dur, alors si le coupable était capable d'en mettre deux, et à l'intérieur du Ministère de la magie en plus, il devait être bon, très bon.

"On dirait bien? Ce qui veux dire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut passer cette porte tant que le sort n'est pas détruit et peu importe qui est derrière ça, c'est un putain de bon sorcier."

"Et un Maître des potions. Il est très compliqué d'en incorporer une dans un sort." Ajouta Malfoy.

Kingsley Shackelbolt regarda circulairement ses meilleurs Aurors : Granger, Weasley et Parkison rassemblés autour de la table. Enfin, techniquement il les regarda rectangulairement (1) car la table ronde utilisée habituellement pour ces occasions était celle qui se trouvait dans le salle des opérations et elle était momentanément inaccessible. Kingsley ne pardonnerait jamais à la personne qui avait pu si facilement pris sa table. La grande table de lecture de la bibliothèque du Ministère était un pauvre substitut mais bon, il allait falloir faire avec.

"Écoutez-moi!" Il beugla inutilement sur le groupe déjà silencieux et récapitula la situation. "Il commence à se faire tard et on dirait bien que Potter et Malfoy ne sont pas près de sortir de là où ils sont, nous devons donc faire entrer des provisions dans la pièce. De plus, l'Auror Potter a besoin d'un tableau si il doit mener cette enquête. Parkinson, avez-vous un trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec eux qui ne soit pas ce dispositif moldu?"

Pansy Parkinson poussa une boîte en ébène de la taille d'une enveloppe devant Kingsley. "Pour information, j'aimerais indiquer que ceci est la preuve qu'une fois de plus il ne faut pas utiliser du matériel moldu. Franchement, quel est l'intérêt de construire quelque chose qui ne marchera qu'une demie-journée?" Parkinson leva une main pour faire taire Hermione qui se tenait prête à défendre la cause moldue. "Épargne-moi ton discours, Granger. Kingsley, deux heures c'est peu pour trouver quelque chose, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi bon que moi donc c'est une solution brute, mais ça pourrait marcher."

Kingsley ouvrit la boîte et en sortit six élégantes plumes. Un regard moqueur à travers la table fut suffisant pour entraîner Parkinson dans son explication. "Ce sont des versions améliorées des plumes de triche que nous avons confisqué aux jumeaux Weasley le mois dernier. Si Potter ou Draco écrivent quelque chose avec ces plumes, leurs partenaires écrieront la même chose."

Kingsley hocha la tête. Il examinait la plume en la tenant devant son visage et en la fixant, colérique. "Ça me semble bien Parkinson. Mais comment savoir qui écrit et - dans la cas où ils se lancent mutuellement des sorts - si ce n'est pas Malfoy qui écrit avec la plume de Potter et vice versa?"

Parkinson fronça les sourcils ce qui - honnêtement - n'améliorait en rien son visage déjà rondelet, la faisant ressembler à quelqu'un qu'on avait giflé au milieu du nez quand il était bébé et qui n'avait jamais plus grandi. "Kingsley, s'il-vous-plait, ne me sous-estimez pas. La plume de Potter et celle associée écrivent en rouge, celle pour Draco en vert et la notre - celle que nous utiliserons pour leur répondre - écrit en noir."

"Oui Granger?" Demanda Kingsley à Hermione, qui avait remué sur son siège depuis le début de l'explication de Parkinson, montrant clairement qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à dire. Mais Granger avait toujours quelque chose d'urgent à dire, et bien que c'était habituellement toujours vrai et utile, Kingsley avait préféré attendre que Parkinson ait terminé avant de lui donner la parole.

"Je crois que la magie requise pour les plumes peut être utilisée sans problème autour du sort, Miss Parkinson l'a vérifié auprès de moi, et je pense que le sort n'est pas volatil. J'ai aussi vérifié si le sort avait une limite de temps et ce n'est pas le cas, nous ne sommes donc pas obligé de nous dépêcher. Ce qui nous laisse ce problème : Comment faire entrer les plumes dans la pièce." Répondit Hermione. Kingsley hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment avant de regarder autour de la table de nouveau.

"Des idées messieurs dames? Nous savon tous que transplaner n'est pas une solution." Plusieurs mains se dressèrent. "Oui, Auror Aleka?" Kingsley indiqua une femme potelée assise dans le coin le plus éloigné de la table. En fait, elle semblait plus intéressée par lire le gros livre qu'elle avait dans les main que par la réunion, mais Kingsley connaissait bien ses Aurors et celle-ci en particulier possédait l'étrange particularité de lire et d'écouter en même temps.

"Qu'en est-il de la métamorphose? Potter et Malfoy peuvent métamorphoser les objets de la pièce en ce qu'ils ont besoin et créer une autre porte dans la pièce, une qui ne les fera pas exploser s'ils l'ouvrent. Si bien sûr la magie n'interfère pas avec le sort." L'Auror Aleka regardait plus Hermione que Kingsley en parlant. L'annalyste de sorts secoua la tête.

"C'est que je me disais également. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas assez le sort pour dire quelle magie l'affectera ou comment. Harry a déjà essayé plusieurs sorts de détection, alors je dirais que la magie douce, non-invasive est sans danger. Cependant, nous savons tous que la métamorphose est une des magies les plus envahissantes. Kingsley, de quelle taille est la salle des opérations?" Hermione tourna son regard de l'Auror Aleka - qui était une des meilleurs Aurors tant qu'elle était concernée - à Kingsley. Le chef du département des Aurors paru déconcerté par la question.

"Plutôt grande pourquoi?" Voulut-il savoir.

"Les sorts ont une sphère d'action. En fonction de la sorte et de la puissance du sort, la sphère est plus ou moins grande. On voit ça clairement avec le sort basique du Lumos. La lumière montre la sphère d'action ou jusqu'où la magie agit." Elle expliqua, contente de voir la compréhension s'installer dans les yeux de Kingsley tandis que les cheveux blonds bouclés d'Aleka sautillait vigoureusement de haut en bas derrière son livre. "Si la pièce est assez grande pour placer une porte avec un sort de métamorphose en-dehors de la sphère d'action, Harry et Malfoy pourront métamorphoser quelques objets."

"Et il existe un sort pour analyser la sphère d'action." Le large Auror aux côtés de Kingsley avait parlé. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui roula des yeux, mais sourit malgré elle. Peu importe l'insolence de l'homme, sa connaissance d'un sort dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler l'impressionnait, même si ça ne les aidait pas.

"Si ni Harry, ni Malfoy ne connais le sort, on retourne au point de départ, parce qu'on ne peut pas leur apprendre le sort en criant des instructions à travers la porte et c'est beaucoup trop risqué. En plus, je dois d'abord vérifier si le sort peut être lancé autour de la porte sans danger." Dit Hermione.

"Alors je suggère que vous et l'Auror Balendin travaille là-dessus Granger. Dans le même temps, le reste d'entre nous vont essayer de comprendre qui serait assez fou essayer ça, et comment enlever le sort. Granger, appelez Potter sur son telléfone mobile ou quoi que ce soit et informez-le." Ordonna Kingsley, arrêtant la réunion par la même occasion. Hermione lança un regard à Balendin. Il semblait vraiment très heureux de la situation.

"Oui Mione, Malfoy connait le sort dont tu parles." Dit Harry à son ami. Il comprenait sa surprise. C'était plutôt remarquable que quelqu'un connaisse plus de sort qu'Hermione, sans parler de Malfoy. "Je sais pas, Balendin est allé à Durmstrang, Malfoy a fini sa scolarité là-bas après la guerre. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont appris là-bas."

Harry ne savait si c'était parce que Malfoy n'avait pas compris le principe du haut-parleur ou si c'était juste sa façon d'être - c'est-à-dire grossier -, mais il n'avait pas fourni la raison pour laquelle tant lui que Balendin connaissait le sort. Bon en même temps, Hermione - qui avait semblé très pressée - ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de temps.

"Oh, ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon. Je vous préviendrais dès que je trouverais quelque chose, d'accord? Et je parlerais à Kingsley à propos de la potion et des signatures magiques sur le sort. Fais attention à la batterie, si le téléphone ne marche plus, on va se retrouver à la case départ."

Alors qu'Harry raccrochais son téléphone, il se rendit compte que Malfoy n'avait pas été grossier, mais simplement préoccupé. Il regardait le mur comme si toutes les réponses allaient apparaître dessus comme par magie d'une minute à l'autre. Harry détourna rapidement les yeux, effrayé, quand Malfoy se retourna soudainement. Il avait une sorte de désappointement peint sur le visage, comme si il n'était pas heureux de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix de le dire.

"Écoute Potter, il semblerait qu'on est collé ici ensemble pour un moment, probablement des jours, et bien qu'il serait amusant pour moi de te faire chier et expliquer en long et en large à quel point tu es incompétent de quelque façon que ce soit, j'ai compris qu'un tel comportement serait improductif." Il se tourna vers le mur, se détournant de Harry, la contrariété sur son visage approfondie. "On dirait que la personne qui est derrière ça nous hait assez pour ne pas seulement nous piéger dans la même pièce, mais aussi nous obliger à travailler ensemble. Pour ma part, je pense que la solution la plus mature et la plus sage est de faire une trêve pour le moment."

Ce n'était pas exactement une requête, plus un ordre et Harry se dit que c'était bien du style de Malfoy, tout comme la quantité d'insultes que Malfoy avait déguisé dans son offre. Mais Harry reconnaissait aussi la vérité dans les mots de sa némésis : travailler ensemble serait la plus rapide - et peut-être même la seule - solution de sortir d'ici. En plus, comme Malfoy l'avait dit si brusquement plus tôt, ils n'étaient plus des enfants et si Harry était honnête envers lui-même - ce qu'il essayait d'être, parce qu'à long terme cela se révélait être toujours la meilleure option - il était fatiguée de leurs constantes querelles.

"Bien alors." Dit-il, s'avançant dans la vue de Malfoy et lentement, toujours un peu hésitant, tendit la main. "Faisons une trêve et sortons d'ici le plus rapidement possible."

Malfoy prit la main offerte, émerveillant Harry par la douceur de peau pâle pour un moment, avant qu'elle ne soit retirée.

"Une trêve et une sortie rapide." Confirma Malfoy. "En plus, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes."

Harry essaya comme il put de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de sortir, mais échoua.

(1) : ici l'auteur fait un jeu de mot avec _around_ et _ asquare_, ce qui est impossible à traduire littéralement.

Désolée pour cette très longue attente. Il était prévu que je poste ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, mais mon ordi a planté et je me suis retrouvée avec un ordi fixe où internet plantait constamment vous voyez le genre... -' Mais bon, mon ordi est enfin réparé (HALLÉLUJA! Il y a finalement une justice en ce bas monde... T-T), alors voici le second chapitre de Even, encore pluuuuuus long que le premier!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Magicallioness

Traductrice : Naidenn

Titre : Even

Rated : M

Genre : Mystery & Romance

Pairings : Harry & Draco, Ron & Hermione

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appertiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'intrigue est la propriété de l'auteur.

Note de Magicallioness : Bonjour ! Si vous voulez me joindre pour me laisser une review ou tout simplement pour me parler de l'histoire, voici où vous pouvez vous adresser : daantjebolink hotmail arobase . com (sans espaces). Enjoy ! :)

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour,bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que ce fut le cas pour moi. :) Pour ce qui est des reviews, si les écrire en anglais vous dérange, adressez-les moi, je transmettrais.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

Chapitre 2 : Double trouble

Heureusement pour Harry et Draco, la salle des Opérations du département des Aurors était dans le cœur des souterrains du Ministère, ce qui voulait dire que les lumières étaient toujours allumées et qu'ils n'avaient pas à craindre de se retrouver à devoir lancer des _Lumos _ou autres sorts d'éclairage pour éloigner l'obscurité. Hermione, qui était présentement assise derrière son bureau, presque cachée par l'immense pile de livres devant elle, n'était pas aussi chanceuse – ou malchanceuse, c'est selon le point de vue. Lors de la grande réforme, les niveaux les plus élevés du Ministère de la Magie avaient été remis à neuf, et le département de l'analyse des sorts que dirigeait Hermione s'était vu octroyer des fenêtres simulant le temps à l'extérieur, un peu comme le plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Ainsi, si il pleuvait, on pouvait voir des rigoles d'eau courant sur le verre, ou si le soleil brillait – comme à ce moment – Hermione avait obligatoirement de la lumière dans son bureau. Cela pouvait aussi servir de rappel de l'heure, ce dont elle avait parfois besoin. Elle se leva, ignorant le coup d'œil que lui lança Balendin de derrière sa propre pile de bouquins, et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée qui occupait les trois quart du mur Nord.

''Bureau de Ronald Weslay'' Dit-elle clairement. Elle se demanda si les autres sorciers et sorcières trouvait ça aussi bizarre qu'elle de parler à un feu. Ils avaient grandis en faisant ça après tout, il éait possible que pour eux, cela soit aussi commun que de dîner. Quelques instants plus tard, la tête de Ron apparut, ses épaules et son torse à peine visibles dans les flammes. L'Ordre du Phœnix avait fait parti du grand renouvellement du Ministère aussi. Avec la mort de Voldemort, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à avoir une armée secrète pour s'opposer à lui, mais les compétences et l'expérience de ses membres avait tout de même de la valeur. Pour les utiliser, l'Ordre du Phœnix avait été transformé en une équipe d'attaquants d'élite. Cependant, l'identité des membres de l'Ordre était déguisée pour les faire passer pour des Aurors ''normaux''. Ils étaient appelés uniquement lors des cas d'urgence, comme libérer des otages ou trouver et arrêter de dangereux mages noirs dans leurs cachettes. Pour le monde extérieur, Ron n'était donc qu'un Auror de classe moyenne, mais Hermione savait que se cachait sous ses robes d'Auror l'uniforme de l'Ordre et le masque de combat. Et ça la mettait parfois mal à l'aise.

''Bonsoir ma chérie.'' Ron mima un petit salut pour accompagner sa salutation du parfait mari anglais. ''J'allais partir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était fatiguée et s'inquiétait pour Harry et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Ron, mais il faisait toujours de gros efforts pour l'encourager. C'était gentil et prévenant de sa part, et cela lui rappelais pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

''Hey Ron. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir rester tard. On ne peut pas laisser Harry et Malfoy dans cette sans au moins quelques trucs pour passer la nuit. Tu peux t'occuper des enfants ?'' Demanda-t-elle à son mari depuis maintenant trois ans. Une mine inquiète passa sur le visage de Ron. Il la réprima rapidement avec un sourire rassurant, mais Hermione l'avait vu. Elle était sa femme après tout.

''Ils vont bien, Ron. Le sort n'est pas volatil et il n'a pas de limite de temps de ce que je sais, donc tant qu'ils ne font rien de stupide, tout ira bien.'' Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. La tête dans la cheminée grimaça, ce qui – ironiquement – la rendit drôle.

''Ouais, et Harry ne fais jamais quoi que ce soit de stupide, surtout quand Malfoy est impliqué.'' Répliqua Ron. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire aigre. Elle avait espéré que leur rivalité d'étudiant diminue avec le temps, mais il semblerait que Ron soit le seul à avoir grandi. Ni elle, ni son mari ne se souciait beaucoup de l'ancien Prince de Serpentard, mais ils avaient la décence d'être poli avec lui et Malfoy les avait récompensés en agissant de même. A contrario, Harry continuait de se quereller avec l'analyste de potions, ce qui n'arrangeait les chose pour aucun d'entre eux.

''Ils iront bien Ron. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voudra risquer d'exploser.''

''C'est clair.'' Rigola l'auror Balendin à l'arrière. ''L'un se trouve trop beau et l'autre trop important.'' Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

''Et ensuite il y a ceux qui se croient dans les deux catégories.'' Marmonna-t-elle. Le visage avait tourné en un masque fâché que leur fille de deux ans avait surnommé 'le visage du boom de papa'.

''Tu travaille tard avec _lui _? Il ferait mieux de garder ses sale pattes près de lui 'Mione, ou je te jure qu'il ne sera plus ni important, ni beau !'' Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et elle se frotta le front avec lassitude. C'était mignon que Ron soit si prévenant et protecteur, mais ce côté jaloux en lui était plutôt immature et franchement épuisant quelques fois.

''Hé, j'ai entendu ça tu sais !'' S'indigna Balendin en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la cheminée. Ron montra son ressentiment, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant étant donné qu'il parlait dans un feu.

''C'était le but.'' Répondit-il sèchement aux yeux bleu pâle qui tentaient de faire baisser les siens. Ron n'était pas impressionné, ce qui était logique, faire baisser les yeux à quelqu'un à travers une cheminée avait tendance à être compliqué. Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Balendin était celui qui baissait les yeux en premier lieu.

Hermione se plaça entre Balendin et la cheminée, brisant ainsi le contact visuel entre les deux homes. Bien qu'ils ne méritaient ce titre à ce moment, leur comportement était celui d'enfants et Hermione savait de quoi elle parlait, elle en avait deux après tout. ''Suffit !'' Elle ordonna ''Balendin, retourne travailler. Nous devons comprendre ce sort avant demain, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de concours idiots. Ron, s'il-te-plait, rentre à la maison et occupe-toi des enfants. Je te promets que si il me regarde bizarrement, je lui jette un sort moi –même.

Ron secoua la tête, pas rassuré le moins du monde par la menace légèrement voilée d'Hermione envers son partenaire temporaire. ''D'accord 'Mione. Je demanderais à Ciannait de laisser des restes pour toi.''

''Ciannait ?'' Quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hermione. ''Les elfes de maison ! Ron, tu es un génie ! Pars s'il-te-plait, je dois appeler Kingsley.'' Ron gloussa au soudain changement d'attitude de sa femme, y étant habitué après plusieurs années à vivre avec elle, puis quitta la cheminée avec un 'Oui chérie' chantant.

''D'accord. On sait donc que le sort et la potion sont liés. Pour quelle raison pourrait-on normalement vouloir faire ça?'' Harry tourne-virait dans la salle des Opérations, comme un lion en cage. Il se sentait comme tel en tout cas. Ou il imaginait que c'était ainsi que se sentait un lion en cage : piégé, impuissant, frustré, et s'ennuyant indiciblement.

''Il n'y a rien de normal dans tout ça. Ce n'est fait que dans des cas très spécifiques et jamais pour quelque chose de bien.'' Répondit Malfoy. Il représentait tout le contraire d'Harry. Il était plus comme un faucon, se contrôlant, assis en tailleur sur la grande table ronde, analysant calmement la situation, avec sang-froid.

Ça n'avait aucune importance, tous deux sursautèrent violemment quand un 'pop' sonore annonça l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison qui tenait dans chacune de ses mains un large plateau de nourriture.

''Ciannait !'' S'exclama Harry. ''Que fais-tu ici?''

''Je vous apporte des provisions sur l'ordre de Maîtresse Granger, Monsieur.'' Répondit le lumineux petit elfe en posant les plateaux sur la table. Lumineux était vraiment le seul moyen de le décrire. Tout en lui était compatible avec ce mot, de ses cheveux rouges flashy qui auraient fais honte même aux Weasley à son cauchemardesque costume vert et sa personnalité ensoleillée.

Harry sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela Hermione tandis que Ciannait transplanait de nouveau hors de la pièce. Malfoy haussa les épaules, se remettant rapidement du choc et glissa de la table pour s'emparer d'une pomme.

''Hey 'Mione, c'est Harry. Dis, pourquoi est-ce que ton elfe vient juste d'apparaître dans la salle des Opérations du Ministère ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de zone de transplanage.'' Questionna Harry en essayant de bloquer les sons que faisait Malfoy en mâchant joyeusement sa pomme, et le 'pop' de Ciannait qui revenait dans la pièce avec cette fois-ci deux thermos dans une main et une boîte noire dans l'autre.

''Peux-tu me mettre en haut-parleur Harry ? Malfoy doit entendre ce que j'ai à te dire et je suis trop fatiguée pour l'expliquer deux fois.'' Répondit Hermione. Harry regarda sa montre sorcière et remarqua que l'aiguille qui disait 'Hermione' pointait sur 'épuisée'. Enfin, ça n'y était pas encore, mais beaucoup trop proche pour Harry. Il posa le téléphone à côté de Malfoy sur la table et appuya sur le bouton haut-parleur.

''Vas-y 'Mione.'' Dit-il à son amie alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise près de Malfoy pour mieux entendre le téléphone. Il vit que Malfoy le regardait et se demanda pourquoi un moment, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire une bonne analyse car Hermione expliquait des choses, et quand Hermione expliquait des choses, elles étaient généralement importantes et souvent dures à suivre.

''C'est Ron qu'il faut remercier en fait. Il m'a fait penser aux elfes de maison et ils peuvent transplaner dans et hors de Poudlard, vous vous souvenez ?'' Harry s'en souvenait, et il comprit enfin pourquoi Ciannait pouvait apparaître à sa guise dans un endroit sans zone de transplanage, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas déclenché le sort. Il parla à Hermione de ses pensées.

''La magie des elfes est différente de la magie sorcière. C'est complètement autre chose. Et le sort est armé par de la magie sorcière. J'étais presque sûre que Ciannait ne le déclencherait pas.'' Expliqua Hermione quand Ciannait apparu encore, tombant presque sous le poids de l'énorme pile de parchmins et de boîtes en carton qu'il portait. Harry aida la petite créature à tout poser sur la table, sans regarder ce qu'il en était.

''Presque sûre ?'' Grinça Malfoy. ''Presque sûre ?! Tu ne pouvais pas nous avertir de nous mettre dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce ou quelque chose comme ça ?!''

''Ça n'aurait rien changé Malfoy. De plus, j'étais presque sûre.'' Répéta Hermione. Harry secoua sa tête pour arrêter Malfoy quand celui-ci fit un geste pour protester.

''Magnifique, merci 'Mione. Autre chose ?'' Demanda-t-il, ignorant le regard acide que Malfoy lui lança. Il comprenait que Malfoy soit énervé, mais c'était uniquement parce que Malfoy n'avait pas compris, et il pourrait lui expliquer. Et puis Hermione était plus que fatiguée, et la pousser à bout ne ferait que l'énerver. Et Harry ne voulait surtout pas traiter avec une Hermione énervée.

''Oui, Balendin et moi avons finalement conclu que le sort pour trouver la sphère d'action est sans danger. Nous l'avons testé de notre côté. Vous verrez une lumière, un peu comme un _Lumos_. La lumière forme un cercle qui montre où la sphère d'action du sort de la porte s'arrête. Je vous suggère de tracer une ligne sur le sol, comme ça vous saurez où est la sphère d'action du sort tout le temps.'' Continua Hermione, tandis que Ciannait apparaissait de nouveau. Harry essayait de mémoriser tout ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il était lui aussi fatigué.

''Ciannait vous a apporté vos plumes et parchemins. Il y aura un Auror stationné devant la porte tout le temps. Il aura sa propre plume et ses parchemins pour que nous puissions communiquer. Kingsley a jugé bon de vous faire, et je cite, 'de ne pas vous casser les couilles mutuellement jusqu'à émasculation de l'un d'entre vous'. À ce moment, jeta un regard vers Malfoy qui lui rendit un sourire moqueur. Harry ressentit un étrange sentiment de connexion, comme s'ils étaient tous deux des conspirateurs ou quelque chose dans ce genre. ''J'ai donc demandé à Ciannait de vous donner des jeux de société.'' Continua Hermione, ignorante du regard partagé par les deux sorciers piégés, parce que – évidemment – elle ne pouvait pas le voir à travers le téléphone. ''Vous pouvez métamorphoser tout ce que vous voulez en dehors de la sphère d'action, mais ne changez pas la configuration de la pièce. Le sort est lié à la porte et donc au mur, déranger tout ça pourrait le déclencher. La magie voyage à travers ces liaisons et… Non, je ne vais pas commencer à l'expliquer, il est beaucoup trop tard pour ça. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moi, embrasser mes enfants et dormir comme un loir.''

''Repose-toi 'Mione, merci pour tout.'' Lui dit Harry. Malfoy réussi à s'extirper un 'merci' avant que la conversation se termine. Harry lança un regard préoccupé au dernier trait de sa batterie, puis fixa les plumes. Il espérait vraiment que ce que Parkinson leur avait concocté marcherait.

''Désolé pour ça.'' Il dit à Malfoy. ''Quand Hermione dit qu'elle est presque sûre, ça veut dire qu'il y a comme une chance sur un million qu'elle ait tort'' Melfoy lui lança une étrange petit sourire et hocha la tête de façon compréhensive. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette puis se dirigea vers la porte.

''Tu ferais de te pousser du chemin Potter, juste au cas où.'' Dit-il avec une préoccupation admirable mais peu habituelle pour la santé d'Harry. Mais Harry secoua la tête et se positionna dans un angle entre Malfoy et la porte, la baguette prête.

''Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?'' Demanda Malfoy, baissant sa baguette avec un air exaspéré. Pourtant, Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil.

''Si le sort se déclenche, je tenterais de placer un bouclier protecteur autour de toi avant que le rayon ne te touche.'' Expliqua-t-il sommairement, s'attendant à ce que Malfoy acquiesce et lance le sort. Mais il ne le fit pas.

''Il est impossible de contrer un sort, tu le sais. Tu ferais mieux de sauver tes fesses !'' Il protesta à la place. La commissure des lèvres d'Harry se recourba en un sourire ironique.

''Alors tu as de la chance, j'ai fait le vœu de protéger autant de personnes que je pouvais, même au prix de ma vie.'' Malfoy leva les yeux aux ciel, sûrement à cause du complexe du héros d'Harry qui brillait dans toute sa splendeur, mais se retourna vers la porte et – après un dernier regard vers Harry pour être sûr q'il était prêt – lança le sort.

Ça ressemblait effectivement à un _Lumos_, mais Hermione avait oublié de leur dire que la lumière serait rouge vif. Elle s'étendu en demi-cercle jusqu'à englober Harry et Malfoy, puis continua sa route. Les deux sorciers firent volte-face et suivirent des yeux la ligne passant du rouge à l'incolore qui se rapprochait dangereusement du fond de la pièce. Harry lança un regard nerveux à Malfoy. Les choses ne se présentaient pas bien. Mais Malfoy semblait aussi détendu que Dumbledore l'avait été lorsqu'il avait mangé la dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue goût cérumen dans la première année d'Harry. Finalement, rester calme était la bonne solution, puisque la ligne s'arrêta finalement à environ un mètre du mur du fond, laissant deux coins à Harry et Malfoy pour redécorer. Harry se dépêche de s'approcher et traça une ligne sur le bord extérieur de la zone, sentant le sort sous son souffle. La ligne devint tour à tour orange, puis jaune.

''Ça a marché alors.'' Dit Malfoy et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire car, malgré son apparence extérieure, son camarade de 'prison' semblait vraiment soulagé ce qui indiquait que oui, lui aussi s'était inquiété. ''Les lits ici, les toilettes là-bas ?''

''Ce n'était pas une question, il était clair que Malfoy attendait de Harry qu'il soit d'accord. Heureusement pour Draco, Harry ne voyait aucune raison d'argumenter. Ils commencèrent donc à déplacer chaises et autres meubles dans la zone derrière la ligne jaune pour métamorphoser en ce qu'ils voulaient. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se jeta dans son lit tout nouvellement fait, épuisé mais aussi triomphant. Malfoy se dirigea tout droit vers les toilettes à l'autre bout de la pièce et Harry ressentit un étrange sentiment de perte quand – pour la première fois depuis des heures – une porte fermée créa une barrière entre eux deux. Ce fut rapidement soufflé quand les voix de Malfoy lui parvient cependant.

''Potter ! Tu appelles ça des toilettes ! C'est extrême !''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, elles ne fonctionnent pas ?'' Répondit Harry, se levant de son lit et s'approcha des toilettes. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit avec Malfoy à l'intérieur.

''Elles sont en porcelaine standard, et le lavabo aussi ! Et les robinets sont en métal ! Potter, tu as métamorphosé des toilettes standard du Ministère ! Pourquoi au nom de Merlin as-tu mis un de ces trucs affreux ?'' Malfoy paraissait décidément énervé par tout ça, mais Harry ne pouvait – sur sa vie – comprendre quel était le problème avec les toilettes du Ministère. Oui, elles étaient un peu plus petites que celles qu'il avait chez lui, mais tout de même… Il comprit quand son regard tomba sur son lit aux draps de satin. Il regarda les délicates gravures ouvragées sur le baldaquin auquel pendait des lourdes tentures de velours qui leur donneraient à lui et Malfoy un semblant d'intimité, et il comprenait. Ou plutôt non, il ne comprenait pas.

''Oh allez Malfoy ! Tu n'as pas besoin de pisser dans du marbre et de te laver les mains sous un robinet en or !'' S'exclama-t-il. C'était absurde, vraiment. Ils étaient piégés dans une salle avec une bombe magique et Malfoy ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se plaindre des toilettes.

''Je ne vois pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.'' Répondit Malfoy en sortant. ''Mais peu importe maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait.'' Il s'avança vers la table et rapprocha les plateaux de nourriture de lui. ''Mangeons un repas décent, tu veux bien ?'' Dit-il en soulevant avec espoir le couvercle du gros pot du second plateau. La façon dont son nez se fronça lorsqu'il l'examinait fit craindre à Harry une nouvelle crise de colère.

''Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'' Demanda Malfoy en plantant le pot sous le nez d'Harry. Et Harry devait admettre que cette substance brun-rouge en face de lui semblait plutôt horrible, mais grand sourire prit place sur son visage quand il inhala.

''C'est le ragoût aux choux de Ron. Ça a l'air dégoutant mais crois-moi, ça à le goût d'un morceau de paradis.'' Dit-il à Malfoy avec une voix qui le faisait ressembler à un conspirateur. Malfoy semblait toujours méfiant, mais quand Harry sortit des assiettes et des couverts et s'en servit joyeusement, il haussa les épaules et l'imita.

''Ouah, en fait c'est mangeable'' La voix de Draco était aussi surprise que son visage. Harry lança simplement un regard de 'je te l'avait dit', ne voulant pas sacrifier le goût fabuleux dans sa bouche pour commenter la sous-estimation des compétences en cuisine de Ron. Probablement sa seule compétence en fait.

Avec de la nourriture dans leurs estomacs et des lits qui les attendaient, ils commencèrent à sentir la fatigue. Alors après que Harry ait écrit un court rapport à Kingsley pour essayer les plumes, ils se mirent maladroitement en boxers et se précipitèrent sous les draps.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin au son de chaises qui raclaient sur le sol. Désorienté, ne comprenant pas qui pourrait bien s'amuser avec ses chaises dans sa maison, puis se redit compte que son lit était vraiment confortable ce matin. Harry ouvrit paresseusement un œil pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait… Et tomba presque de son lit quand il rencontra la vision de Malfoy occupé à déplacer les meubles avec rien sur le dos excepté son boxer.

''M'foy, kestufé ?'' Demanda Harry, sa voix presque assourdie par son immense oreiller. Malfoy brandit sa baguette – Harry essaya vraiment dur de ne pas réfléchir à d'où elle sortait – et se tourna à demi vers lui.

''Bonjour à toi aussi.'' Dit-il pour corriger les manières d'Harry avant de d'expliquer. ''J'ai réalisé qu'on avait oublié les douches hier et me suis dis que j'allais y remédier, avant que tu nous pondes quelque chose d'aussi pourri que les toilettes.

L'esprit embourbé d'Harry n'enregistra pas l'insulte placée dans le discours de Malfoy, où il aurait sûrement réagi. Tel qu'il était, il escalada son lit et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes dont Malfoy s'était tellement plaint pour se soulager. Quand il sortit, il s'approcha de la douche nouvellement transfigurée, désormais pleine de vapeur d'eau. Il secoua la tête, réfléchit pendant puis partit s'habiller. Il venait juste de mettre sa veste – maintenant toute froissée – quand Ciannait apparu dans la pièce, tenant deux plateaux de ce que Harry supposa être le petit-déjeuner.

''Bonjour Ciannait'' Salua-t-il la petite créature en lui prenant les plateaux.

''Bonjour, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Maîtresse Granger voulait que je vous demande si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose.'' Répondit l'elfe de maison avec joie, semblant beaucoup plus réveillé que Harry. Il se demandait de quoi d'autre ils pouvaient avoir besoin quand Malfoy sortit de la douche, ne portant qu'une serviette. Harry se retourna si rapidement qu'il se fit presque un torticolis, ses joues d'un rouge vif.

''Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plait, apporter des vêtements propres pour Monsieur Malfoy et moi ?'' Demanda-t-il. Ciannait acquiesça, souriant d'un air heureux et transplana hors de le pièce. Harry s'occupa du petit-déjeuner pour laisser Malfoy s'habiller.

''T'as aimé ce que t'as vu Potter ?'' Demanda sa Némésis en le rejoignant à la table. Harry rougit de nouveau, se sentant stupide, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de devenir tout rouge n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy ne savait même pas qu'il était bisexuel. Il le savait ? Et après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il détestait ce con !

''Pas particulièrement.'' Mentit Harry sans lever les yeux de sa nourriture. Il finit rapidement son assiette et se mit sous l'eau, ignorant avec bravoure le rire étouffé de Malfoy. C'est injuste, se dit-il sous le nuage de vapeur d'eau : il se sentait parfaitement bien avec la haine qu'il vouait à Malfoy, et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient invoqué une trêve provisoire qu'il devait changer quoi que ce soit. Mais il devait admettre – cette règle comme quoi il devait être honnête avec lui-même et tout et tout – qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Malfoy quand il ne cherchait pas une raison pour le faire chier. Harry colla sa tête sous l'eau chaude et ignora obstinément la part de son esprit qui pensait à Malfoy, préférant se concentrer sur l'enquête à la place.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il s'affaira de nouveau, déplaçant encore plus de chaises dans le côté sûr de la pièce. Malfoy, qui s'était écroulé dans son lit dès la fin du petit-déjeuner, perdit son regard plein d'ennui et s'assit.

ENFIN FINI! J'ai mal à la tête... -'  
Bon, sinon nos sorciers commence... Disons à s'apprécier! C'est déjà un bon début! xD


End file.
